The invention relates generally to drill bits and more particularly to step drill bits. A step drill bit typically comprises a series of graduated steps that permit the drilling of multiple different sized holes without changing the bit. Step drill bits are designed for use with power drills and may be used on all materials but are typically designed for use with metal.